


Read between the lines

by Ississ



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Death!Kili, Dying!Ori, I made myself sad I'm sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ississ/pseuds/Ississ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because some people, never truly leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read between the lines

Ori wonders if death had felt the same for him. If he also had felt the darkness creep up inside his heart and take him down inch by inch. Most likely not. He had not seen death coming. He hadn’t had the time to greet it as an old friend. 

Words are scribbled down on yellow pages in his own last few moments of life, yet he does not see them. All he sees is him, perhaps he is all he has ever seen. He wonders if this is his life passing before his eyes. That would be a good explanation, for he was his life, still is to this day.  
He sees the spark in his eyes, he sees the little scar below his right ear. If he closes his eyes he can also see his smile, he can feel his hands carelessly resting on his hips, his lips on his shoulder. 

Breathing becomes hard at this moment and his body starts to fail him. Not his heart, his heart stopped working years ago, it stopped working at the same moment Kili’s one did too.  
Two hearts beating in the same rhythm. One stops, so does the other.

Ori has no tears left, he has spilled them all on that day. Perhaps it’s best for him to find his end now.  
his eyes fall shut and he knows that there is no hope for him. He will not survive this.  
The last few words find themselves written inside the book and the image of Kili dancing around vanishes. 

 

Kili smiles at him, opening his arms wide and pulling him down in a hug.  
“I missed you laddie.” He whispers as he kisses him softly.  
“I missed you too. Even if you never truly left.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this, I have no idea where this came from!  
> But I still hope you liked it?


End file.
